


Inktober 8 : Je le prends comme Padawan...ou pas

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Stupid Qui-Gon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Qui-Gon est un idiot qui ne tourne certainement pas sa langue 7 fois dans sa bouche avant de parler





	Inktober 8 : Je le prends comme Padawan...ou pas

\- Je le formerai. Je vais faire d'Anakin mon padawan.

Un gémissement de détresse échappa à Obi-Wan. Aussitôt la moitié du Conseil se précipita pour le réconforter pendant que l'autre moitié fusillait Qui-Gon du regard.

Le grand et obstiné Qui-Gon s'aplatit à terre, profondément ébranlé par la détresse de son padawan.

\- Pardon Obi-wan, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça ! Je ne te rejette nullement, je ne prendrais Anakin comme padawan qu'après avoir fini ta formation. De toute manière il aura besoin de rattraper les bases avec les autres initiés avant de devenir un padawan à part entière.

L'ensemble de la pièce le fixait de manière suspicieuse, Anakin hésitant lui entre aller assurer son soutien à son protecteur - dont les excuses pour son expression maladroite paraissaient sincères - et son envie naturelle d'aller faire un gros câlin à Obi-Wan. Le padawan était si gentil, il fallait prendre soin de lui !

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
